Inanna Zeme
(WIP EDITING) Inanna Zeme is an earthbender hailing from the Earth Kingdom and a player in the first generation Chronicle, Wilting of the Lotus. She is also an NPC in the second generation chronicle in the form of Captain of the Guard of Omashu and wife to King Bumi, as well as mother and mentor to Phane. Attributes Physical Of earthkingdom descent Inanna had brown hair, green eyes and olive skin. She was of average weight and a little on the short side at 5"5. Post time-skip her hair was to about to her mid-back though always done up in a side plait largely for practical fighting reasons. During her visit to Omashu when she undertook the test of the earthbenders Bumi sent her on, she cut it to shoulder length. At the start of the campaign Inanna was quite built up for a girl because she was an earthbender which relied on strength. Later in game/post time skip, she develops more muscles and lost some weight so they are extenuated. Throughout her travels with the group she has gained a number of scars. Particularly a prominent sword slash running from the bottom of her left cheek to the top of her ear and a burn scar across both of her palms. In a fight, Inanna would stand her ground as her build was never agile. Earthbending was her number one all-purpose weapon and defensive tactic. In a pinch, her hand-to-hand skills weren't too shabby simply because of her sheer strength. After the time-skip she is more likely to form her earth into a literal weapon having learned some weapon mastery from Fu Zen. Mental Inanna was impulsive in nature, mostly due to acting on emotion. However, she was able to assess a situation well most of the time especially emotional ones, whether she knew what to do or not was entirely a different matter. Though not unintellegent Inanna was illiterate and could not read or write. She did not bother herself with any intellectual pursuits relying instead on instinct and feeling. Inanna was something of a hot-head prone to holding a grudge and seeking revenge. She was also determined with a strong sense of self always seeing her way as the only way. That said she had a strong sense of loyalty to The Lotus and the group putting their safety and desires before her own. Later on in the series she would do and did do anything for them, always trying to take the danger and the horror on herself so that the others didn't have to. Her motto then was I'll do evil so that others don't have to. Inanna's mental health deteriorated, developing both depression and PTSD symptoms most prominently insomnia and paranoid anxiety, and she broke down at the southern water tribe (Attack on the Southern Watertribe). Though arguable she never fully recovered, and what recovery she did have took years, she was better after that having let out her feelings. After she slept better but was often plagued by flashbacks and nightmares many, many years later. Spirit Inanna was low on Spirituality. She knew how to mediate but mostly didn't find it useful and never expanded on it. Her general attitude towards spirits and the spirit world was let them do what they do. She paid them no mind the majority of the time, quoted as stating "spirit shit" (when not around Raikana). She believed in them and that they did what they did for a reason but weren't really her concern. After The Poisoned Healer/Memory of Storms arch, she gained more reverence for the spirits and understood their connection to everything. Abilities Earthbending Though a late bloomer, having begun to earthbend at age 8, and though partially self-taught, Inanna always had an affinty with her ancestors bending gift. Her mentor in the art was her brother Layfet but her passion for bending and her mother's disapproval of it meant she went above and beyond her scheduled lessons and trained on her own. This way, she developed her own unique style of earthbending based on traditional forms of her people and her own developed mutiable style. Later, when she joined the White Lotus she was also guided and trained by Bumi, most of which was in defensive techniques. From then she quickly advances on her own. She didn't fully become an earthbending master until after the campaign, completeing her training with Bumi as she worked her way up the ranks in the Omashu army. Knowledge: Maps and the World Inanna taught herself to read maps, memorising the location of places and the sign that meant the major cities. Tough as Nails Because Inanna's defense is usually wrapped up in her bending she will stand her ground when defending rather than dodge. If she has no time throw up an earth wall she will take the hit. Weapons Mastery During the time-skip she learns some weapon mastery skills from Fu Zen. She gain some knowledge and skill in sword fighting, blunt weapons, hand-to-hand and defense with weapons. Backstory Inanna was born and raised in Makapuku Village. Everyone knew what everyone else was doing there and they rarely left except to visit relatives on special occasions like her Aunt and Uncle. Inanna had a humble upbringing as her family were never very wealthy and largely had to scrape together pennies at the end of the week. Her bending instruction was left to her older brother Lafet, aside from that most of Inanna's skills were self-taught. Inanna never got on with her mother and especially her sister and assumed they both hated her. Home life became especially hard for her with the combination of her father taking on more work for the family in her childhood and her brother's disappearance when she was 12. When she was told she was betroved to some unknown man in a foreign nation 2 weeks before her 14th birthday it was last straw and she ran away later that night. She traveled to her father's sister's place where she had stayed a few times with her and her husband. They took her in as they were kind people and had been unable to have any children of their own. Inanna lived with them until she joined the group. Relationships Editing Family Layfet Her brother was her mentor and the person she always got along with the best and looked up to. They played together in childhood and trained together when Inanna got her bending. Home became a lot harder to bare for Inanna when he left when she was 12. She was always very sad they she never heard from him again after that and now presumes him dead. Enlil Inanna and her father got along well. When she was little he would tell her stories, such as how the first Earthbenders learned from the badgermoles. But when she was older he got a steady job on a farm in the outskirts of the city and spent less time with his daughter. She was often sad they didn't get the time together they used to have. Utrana Inanna and her mother never got along well. Her mother tried to impress upon her the importance of being a proper lady, taking up soft hobbies like sewing, tea preparation and drinking, and the art of polite conversation, so that she may find a good husband. She disapproved of her dedication to her bending the most although intellectual and non-approved artist pursuits were a close second. Therefore Inanna always felt that she disapproved of her and in the end, didn't really love her. Tasar Inanna and her little sister picked fights a lot. They played malicious pranks on each other that Inanna would always get in trouble for because Tas was her mother's favourite. She would do what her mother said and always play the innocent card. Inanna thought she hated her until she went back to visit her later. White Lotus Ailis Romantic Bumi Bumi was Inanna's childhood friend and pretty much her only friend besides her brother. They didn't see each other much as Inanna's family barely traveled but they stayed friends anyway. Everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Inanna had worried Bumi had died in the fire that consumed the village but was ecstatic to find he had not been harmed. Thereafter Bumi took on the training of Inanna within the White Lotus headquarters for a time and they grew closer as friends, Inanna having not yet developed feelings for him. Their meetings after that were few and far between including a visit to Omashu to inform Bumi of the attack on the White Lotus base which is when Bumi makes some indication that he has a crush on Inanna by kissing a rock and throwing it at her. Inanna takes and treasures this rock as it reminds her of her friend though she is unsure of her feelings towards him. Next time they met Bumi takes her out to dinner but she gets angry with him when the test he sends her on turns out to be more dangerous than he implied. Even though she punches him in front of a crowd of his own people he still takes her on a ride down the mail delivery slide. Inanna is only further confused. Rai kana Inanna's is never fully aware that her feelings for Rai Kana are romantic in nature and they are also never returned. Inanna pays special attention to Rai kana in the party but finds her infatuation strengthening after the Western Air Temple episode and over the timeskip of two years in which they spend quite a lot of time together drinking tea and talking about peace times. Inanna enjoys these times the most, finding Rai kana captivating - in short she develops a bit of a crush. Category:Player Characters Category:Earthbenders Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Wilting of the Lotus Category:Lotus Blossoms Category:Mentors Category:White Lotus